


Lunch is a War Zone

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But isn't really sure what this is, Deaf Clint, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super villains really needed to learn to start respecting the weekend. And Clint really needed Phil to eat, because 24 hours was to long for even him to go. But lunch at Burger King was a bit more unexpected than even they expected on a weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch is a War Zone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure what this is guys, I just intended to word vomit some lunch feels and this happened.

Phil really wished that super villains respected the weekends. He wasn’t even sure who the Avengers had defeated by the time Clint was in his office, exchanging hearing aids with built in com units for his standard ones that he had custom made in purple plastic.

“Want to go get lunch, sir?” Clint asked, after sliding the plastic into place on his ears.

“Paperwork, Barton.” Phil almost groaned, because the stack of papers were getting close to trying to give _War and Peace_ a run for its money in terms of size.

“Sir, you’ve been up for…” He trailed off, looking at his watch. “Almost twenty four hours. I am pretty sure the last time you ate was just as long ago. Thirty minutes at a fast food place, and then you can come back here and do your paperwork. Promise, Sir.”

“If I say no, are you going to leave me alone to do this?” Phil asked, gesturing at the paperwork.

Clint simply smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Phil huffed but pushed himself out from behind the desk. “Fine, let’s go then.”

Clint grinned like Christmas had come early, walking with Phil through the hallways and eventually down the street to the Burger King that was close enough to HQ that they stopped flinching every time an army of men and women in suits and dark sun glasses walked in. It made it easy to pick out the newbies though, they flinched, and flinched hard.

By the time they ordered and sat down, both of them were bursting with comments about the people around them.

“The couple in front of us in line.” Clint started.

“Pajama pants and slippers, with two children, and they hardly looked older than children themselves. A condom is less than a dollar, hell Planned Parenthood will throw them at your face for free.” Phil finished as a little girl went running past their table, and a man that Phil sincerely hopped was her grandfather followed.

“She wasn’t wearing shoes. She’s running around, in a public place, in just socks.” Clint said, clearly horrified by the idea.

“Fast-food at lunch time on a weekend is terrifying. We have fought aliens, hell I went mano a mano with an alien god with daddy issues and was less scared than this.” Phil muttered dragging a fry through ketchup.

As if on cue a little girl went tumbling into Clint and in her desperate attempt to right herself, grabbed at his head, pulling the purple hearing aids away from Clint’s ears, before she started screaming and crying. Which Clint couldn’t hear, beyond what his brain fills in automatically.

Phil is trying to get the little girl to calm down and simultaneously look for the hearing aids, not that they are going anywhere near Clint’s ears after touching the floor, without getting a good sanitation spray.

“Beth Ann!” A woman said, quickly grabbing the child and turning her to face her, speaking slowly, so slowly that even Phil could have read her lips. “You can’t go running off like that. You can’t hear us, you have to stay within sight, at all times.”

Phil finally found the hearing aids and passed them to Clint, who pocketed them before turning back to the little girl and the woman.

“I’m so sorry, she didn’t hurt you did she?” The woman had turned her attention to Clint, her speech speeding up to a point where Clint couldn’t read her lips with any sort of accuracy.

“He’s fine. She just pulled his hearing aids out. Mrs...” Phil answered for Clint, making sure to sign so that Clint wasn’t excluded.

“Miss Johnson.” The woman corrected before continuing. “I’m so sorry for Beth Ann’s behavior. It’s hard to get her to understand she can’t run around with the rest of the kids from the orphanage.”

Phil had to bite back a comment about how maybe if the woman signed instead of forcing the little girl to read lips, she would listen better. “I promise you, no harm done.” Phil managed to say with a tight smile instead.

Clint watched Beth Ann being nudged toward the other chaperones and kids, the look on her face one he was all too familiar with. The look that said she was seven years old but was already tired of life. Tired of being told she was stupid and her needs not being accommodated.

Clint didn’t even give himself time to process what he was signing to Phil to interpret before he did it.

“Clint would like to know if she is up for adoption.” Phil said, his eyes wide as he relayed the message.

Phil watched the fight play out on the woman’s face, before she finally nodded that Beth Ann was indeed up for adoption and handed over a card to Clint for the orphanage before leaving, herding Beth Ann and the rest of the children into the play room slash dining room.

“You’re not.” Phil signed with exasperation.

Clint simply smirked before finished lunch and walking with Phil back to HQ.

* * *

 

Clint didn’t adopt her, not right away. He spent every free moment with her in the orphanage though, teaching her how to sign and just generally being her only support system. They were as thick as thieves and Miss Johnson hated to see him come, until a little over a year later, Phil came with him, a book of paperwork in hand. They had danced around the dating thing long enough, and when it finally happened Phil found the paper work for them to both adopt Beth Ann.

“I didn’t even want to go to lunch that day.” Phil said, sitting down on the couch, his day planner opening in his lap as he moved things around to go to the audiologist with Clint and Beth Ann to get her fitted for her first set of hearing aids if they would be helpful.

“And now we have a daughter because of it.” Clint said with a little laugh, lacing his fingers through Phil’s and putting his head on the older man’s shoulder.

“Think she’s happy?” Phil asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of Clint’s hand while looking down the hall to the room that they had painted lilac for Beth Ann.

“Yea, honey, I think so.” Clint murmured.


End file.
